


Tears of Joy

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, FTM, FTM Zelena, Incest, Sibling Incest, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zephyr and Regina have penetration sex for the first time, which is both an emotional and rewarding experience for them both. As requested by TheTrueBetween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthBetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/gifts).



As he finished drying off from his shower, Zephyr slipped on his tight black underwear. He was normally a boxers kind of guy, but tonight was a special night. Regina and him had been intimate many times before, but they had not had sex since his top surgery. They both agreed that they wanted to wait till he was fully healed before doing so; and Regina wanted him to be comfortable in his new skin as well.

Zephyr looked at his flat chest in the mirror, his scars were fully healed. He could not believe he was finally himself, something he had always dreamed of, but never thought would happen. Hormones had graced him with facial hair that he trimmed into a neatly kept beard. Down below his clit had grown a bit as well, and with a little bit of magic he knew he could have whatever he and his sister desired.

Regina was in bed waiting for her brother to get out of the shower, unaware of what he had planned. She hummed in approval when she saw Zephyr walk out of the bathroom.

“Zephyr my dear brother you look so handsome tonight.” Regina stated in a husky voice. She was sitting up in bed now, motioning for him to join her.

Zephyr took his time walking over to the bed so his sister could continue to take in the view. When he reached the bed he slowly crawled over to where she was sitting.

“And you Regina look as beautiful as always.” Zephyr said as he cupped her cheek in his hand. Soon their lips met and they began to kiss. Their movements were slow and gentle at first, until Zephyr began to deepen their kisses. Regina responded matching his kisses with hers, and running her hand up his soft and smooth chest. Zephyr let out moan as he worked to slip Regina’s silk tank over her head. Regina paused for a movement and looked her brother in the eyes before speaking.

“Zephyr are you sure you are ready? You don’t have to do this for me. I can wait a lifetime until you are ready.” A soft smile grew on her face as she spoke. She was enjoying where things were going, but she also did not want to force her brother into anything he was not comfortable with or ready for.

He took his hand and ran it through his sister’s hair before speaking. “Regina I have waited a long time to finally be myself, and now I am. I never thought this would happen, let alone have someone by my side that loves and supports me as you do. So yes I am ready more then you can imagine.” 

Before he could even smile, Regina met his lips with hers. The intensity of their kissing grew as Zephyr lay her down on the bed. Regina’s hands once again ran up and down his chest, his moans growing louder and louder. He broke their kissing and instead began trailing kisses down her neck and chest. He then teased and swirled each one of her nipples with his tongue. Regina’s moans were growing louder and her breathing faster. This was music to Zephyr’s ears and gave him the confidence to continue. He slipped a hand past her underwear, and moaned when his fingers were greeted with wetness.

“Regina you’re so wet.” He said breathlessly.  
  
Regina hummed loudly in agreement, unable to find the words to respond. But she didn’t need to Zephyr knew he was pleasing her. He fingers gently began to work her clit, and as he did the heat between his own legs had continued to grow. He knew it was time that he was indeed finally ready. Zephyr sneakily slipped his free hand into his own underwear, and with a tap of his fingers things began to grow. He removed his hand and continued to swirl Regina’s clit so that she would be ready for him. Just then he felt his penis harden and bulge the surface of his underwear. He stopped, his eyes growing wide; he was in awe of this feeling. Soon tears started to fall down his face.

Regina saw him crying and sat up slightly. “Zephyr are you okay? We can stop if you want to, really you don’t have to do this.”

Zephyr smiled as the tears continued to pour down. “I’m sorry Regina I didn’t mean to alarm you. It’s just that well, here see for yourself.”

Zephyr took Regina’s hand and guided it down into his underwear. The second she felt his erect penis she understood why his was crying. She could not imagine the joy this was bringing him, and she began to cry as well. She helped him take off his underwear, and took a moment to enjoy every part of the handsome man before her.  
  
Regina lay back down on the bed as Zephyr began to rub his penis gently against her clit before he entered her. He was amazed by how easily it glided in. He started thrusting her slowly so as not to hurt either one of them. When they found a rhythm that worked, his movements became faster and faster. Regina’s hands were tangled in his hair as she called out his name louder and louder. Zephyr could feel Regina’s vagina tighten around him as she began to climax. Regina’s orgasm was so intense that she was melting into the sheets. And not long after Zephyr was coming too. They both rode each other’s waves until each one had calmed down. Zephyr slowly pulled his penis out, and laid down on top of Regina’s chest to catch his breath.

“Zephyr that was, that was…”

“Amazing?” He said breathlessly.  
  
“Yes amazing.” Regina said, as she reached to kiss Zephyr once more.


End file.
